


La solution au problème

by LunaQueen



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FabienxPhilippe. Encore une dispute avec Louis. Philippe n'en peut plus, ne supporte plus tous ces conflits autour de lui. Aussi, il se trouve une petite bulle de paix dans un recoin du palais. Et un ami, qui est là pour lui tendre la main.





	La solution au problème

Après une énième dispute avec son frère, Philippe avait décidé de s'enfermer dans une des nombreuses pièces cachées du palais. Dissimulée dans un recoin de couloir, il était à peu près certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger ici. Ça n'était même pas une pièce à proprement parler, il n'y avait rien pour s'asseoir, à peine la place pour étendre ses jambes une fois installé sur le sol. C'était parfait. À vrai dire, ce matin, Monsieur avait enchaîné les mauvaises rencontres et le roi, comme toujours, avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase déjà depuis bien longtemps rempli à ras bord. Il y avait eu sa nouvelle insupportable femme pour commencer, une espèce de campagnarde qu'on lui avait astreinte pour remplacer la très jolie et très regrettée Henriette, et qu'il ne pouvait souffrir plus d'une demi-heure par journée. Et dire qu'il était censé lui donner un fils, il pouvait à peine rester dans la même pièce qu'elle sans s'arracher les cheveux. Puis, son tendre Chevalier, qui, ces derniers temps, était d'une affligeante frivolité. Alors que Philippe avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, de sa présence à ses côtés, de son soutien face à ses récentes épousailles, le blondinet se dérobait à son rôle et courait de fête en fête, de joli garçon en joli garçon. Et enfin, Louis. Mais il n'était plus réellement nécessaire de le souligner, les querelles entre les deux frères étaient si fréquentes que ni l'un ni l'autre ne les comptait plus. Comme à son habitude, Philippe était sorti des appartements royaux dans un état de fureur proche de l'indécence, avait claqué des portes, serré les dents à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et injurié quiconque osait se mettre sur son chemin. Cependant, au lieu d'aller se réfugier dans son lit, là où sa femme ou son amant pouvaient venir troubler sa colère, il avait pris la décision de se dénicher un endroit isolé en plein cœur du château de Versailles. Cela pouvait ressembler à un défi impossible, comme chercher le calme au milieu du chaos, mais il l'avait fait.

Du moins, il le pensait. 

Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il se cachait dans cette alcôve, si même son absence avait été remarquée, toujours est-il qu'il s'était calmé, par Dieu seul savait quel miracle. Son courroux s'était changé en tristesse, aussi, plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus son dos se voûtait et tout son corps semblait attiré par le sol. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien sinon au rejet qu'il provoquait inévitablement chez autrui, et notamment chez les personnes qui lui étaient le plus proche. Il était toujours passé au second plan dans sa vie. Ça avait toujours été Louis d'abord. Il avait cru s'y être habitué, mais, alors que les larmes lui piquaient le bord des yeux, il réalisa qu'il n'avait fait que se voiler la face toutes ces années, tentant d'oublier cette place de second, cette situation d'oublié. Qui lui revenait aujourd'hui plus que jamais en pleine figure, comme un coup de poing qui le laissait sans voix, sans force, sans âme. Des pas s'avancèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel il était abattu. Ils étaient si fins, si légers, qu'il faillit ne pas les entendre, mais son cœur en saisit toute la gravité et il tressaillit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Il voulait juste que, pour une fois dans sa putain d'existence, on l'oublie. Des bottes apparurent dans son champ de vision, pas loin de ses chaussures dorées. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne avec des bottes pareilles ; d'aucun à la cour du Roi Soleil ne s'aviserait de faire outrage à la délicatesse et à l'esthétisme immortelle de son frère. 

—Et dire que je pensais être introuvable.

—Je n'ai aucun mérite, Monsieur, répondit l'homme de main du roi, je vous ai suivi lorsque vous avez quitté les appartements de Sa Majesté. 

Philippe releva les yeux sur Fabien, qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Un maigre sourire vint chatouiller ses lèvres.

—Cela vous arrive souvent de suivre n'importe qui dans les couloirs ?

—Si je puis me permettre, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui.

Philippe grimaça ; si seulement ça n'avait pas été le cas...

—Vous m'aviez l'air particulièrement énervé après votre entrevue avec le roi, expliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous déplairait pas. 

—Vous venez surtout surveiller que je ne fasse pas de bêtise qui pourrait entacher la réputation de mon frère.

Fabien soupira et réfléchit avec attention aux mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

—Ce n'est pas la réputation de votre frère qui m'importe en cet instant. 

Philippe ne sut que répondre à cela, aussi il se tut et écouta les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. À son tour, Fabien le rejoignit sur le sol et s'installa en face de lui, leur jambe à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. C'était bon de ne rien dire, mais de ne pas être seul. Le picotement dans ses yeux revint en force à cette constatation. Il baissa le menton, dissimulant son visage sous une cascade de boucles brunes. 

—Ils pensent tous que j'ai un problème, vous savez. 

—Je ne le pense pas.

Un sourire étira franchement sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir.

—C'est sûrement que vous en avez un, vous aussi.

—Peut-être.

Sans même le voir, Philippe avait entendu le rire dans la voix de Fabien, aussi il rit derechef. 

—Qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont un problème ?

—Vous pensez ? demanda-t-il, perplexe, arquant un sourcil au-dessus de son iris d'un bleu tranchant.

—Pourquoi pas ? Ils sont ternes et ennuyeux, alors que vous êtes passionné et... vivant.

Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot, mais Philippe le reçut en plein cœur comme s'il l'avait hurlé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à voir sa situation sous un angle différent de celui qu'on lui imposait et une toute nouvelle réalité s'offrait désormais à lui, pleine de possibles et de chemins neufs à emprunter. De chemins qu'il pourrait traverser avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Son regard croisa et s'ancra dans celui de Fabien.

—Vous n'êtes pas un problème, Monsieur. Vous êtes la solution.


End file.
